The invention relates to exhaust emission devices for internal combustion engines, including diesel engines, and more particularly to catalytic converters and to filters.
Various diesel exhaust aftertreatment systems require that the exhaust be directed through a catalytic component and also through a filter component to achieve emissions and/or particulate (e.g. soot) reduction. The present invention provides a simple system combining these devices in a singular unit. In a desirable aspect, the invention further maintains exact axial alignment of catalytic and filter flow channels and simplifies packaging.